


Sarad

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Flowers bloom over his chest and back, hidden by armor.





	

Flowers bloom over his chest and back, hidden by armor. He knows no one thinks of him as the kind of guy who’d love flowers, but he does. They’re black and white, but he fills them in himself with color, changing them sometimes daily, sometimes weekly, whenever he has a few minutes to himself. He’s always liked art, studying it every spare minute he has the second he’s graduated from the Academy. The colors and the flowing lines, the thought of it being untouched by violence… it’s something that the war can’t take away, no matter how hard it tries. 

He doesn’t talk about it, not like he talks about everything else, loud and brash and covering up the softer parts of him the way he covers his heart with armor made of plastoid and rose thorns inked into skin. This is just for him. Sure, he knows everybody has something that’s just theirs, an interest that’s not the war and the violence, but he doesn’t want to share his. He’d prefer everybody think of him as the big, dumb Loudmouth, focused on fighting and becoming the best he can be; he worries they won’t take him seriously otherwise. Of course, the minute he lands in medical, everybody’s going to know, but for now, he manages to shower when nobody’s around, he sneaks files about art and flowers and whatever other beautiful things find their way into his search onto his datapad, and he covers himself in brilliant colors.


End file.
